Nuestro último baile
by invaderCaedis
Summary: ¿Qué es la vida sin alguien a quién amar? El eternamente joven Gilbert Beilschmidt nunca se hubiera planteado esa pregunta. Hasta que conoció a ese alguien. Pero, ¿quién habría creído que alguien de su "clase" caería tan rápidamente en las garras del amor? Cuando en un baile lo conoce... se cuestiona si su manera de vivir realmente es vida...


Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sales de un lujoso edificio pensando en lo conveniente que es tener amigos alrededor de todo el mundo. Tu nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt, y como no necesitas un trabajo, te dedicas a viajar por el mundo. La razón por la que no necesitas trabajo es porque no necesitas consumir nada. No, ¿por qué lo harías? Eres un vampiro.

Apenas cayó la noche y tú ya estás listo para una gran velada. Sucede que de donde acabas de salir, sí, ese lujoso edificio de más de 10 metros de altura, es la casa de uno de tus mejores amigos en el mundo, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, quien además es uno de los miembros más ricos de toda España, país donde te encuentras en este momento. ¡Qué suerte! Y en este momento te diriges a una fiesta muy importante en la bella ciudad de Madrid. Ahí esperas encontrar tú "alimento especial" fácilmente. Es más. Esperas que sea suficiente como para no tener que acudir a ningún banco de sangre en las próximas… dos semanas.

* * *

Has llegado por fin. El lugar es tan elegante y lujoso que parece que tus ropas excéntricas y coloridas no cuadran. Parece. Porque eres demasiado asombroso para no encajar en tan magnífica fiesta. Te diriges tranquilamente a la pista de baile y le pides a una señorita encantadora que dance contigo. Pero un chico, no mucho más alto que ella, por cierto, no te lo permite. Bueno, no importa, hay más peces en el mar, piensas, y te alejas.

Buscas otra pres-pareja, en la pista. Encuentras a otra jovencita, mas no te le acercas, porque emana un aura de irritación. Volteas hacia donde ella mira. En esa dirección se encuentra un hombre alto bailando con una mujer muy… voluptuosa. Con un par de mejillas sonrojadas. Esa es señal de una sangre saludable. Te diriges hacia allá y le preguntas que si te concede una pieza. Ella no te la niega y comienzan a bailar. Puedes ver de reojo que la otra chica está sumamente contenta. Te alejas sonriendo. Miras a la mujer con quien bailas. Tiene cabello corto y un vestido sin hombros, bastante escotado. Eso es sumamente práctico. Ya no tendrás que pasar la vergüenza de tener que desnudarla. Ella te sonríe encantadoramente. Tú le devuelves la sonrisa mientras caminan juntos hacia una sala vacía. Esperas que nadie note tu ausencia.

* * *

Es casi medianoche y piensas que las cosas no pudieron haber ido mejor. Había chicas de todos los tipos de sangre posibles. Lo sabes porque las probaste todas. Sonríes con satisfacción. Pero pese al festín que te diste, todavía te queda un pequeño hueco que llenar, así que mientras caminas a la mesa de comida buscas a la presa perfecta. Bebes un poco de vino, innecesario, pero lo haces sólo para las impresiones.

Han pasado más de quince minutos y no has visto a nadie interesante. _'Vaya, qué lástima'_, piensas. Y como ya se hizo tarde necesitas irte antes de que te descubran. Te diriges a la salida del cuarto, la cual está inconvenientemente al otro lado de donde tú estás, así que sin llamar de más la atención, caminas apresuradamente. En tu pequeño viaje puedes ver a varias de las personas con las que conversaste esta noche, como la chica de la enojada aura y el chico alto, quien al parecer era su hermano. Ella te voltea a ver y te saluda, lo que tú haces también, sonriéndole porque sabes el gran favor que le hiciste. Mientras caminas no te das cuenta por donde vas y chocas contra alguien. Caes.

– Perdona amigo, _are you OK?_

_'Malditos americanos'_, piensas. La persona con quien chocaste te ayuda a levantarte. Es un joven alto y rubio. También lleva gafas, y notas que su peinado es moderno. Se ve agradable, así que le sonríes apenado por lo que pensaste de él hace un momento. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien no puso atención.

– Está bien, no pasó nada. –respondes, pese a que ahora te duele mucho el trasero.

– _Nice to meet you_. Mi nombre es Alfred. Alfred F. Jones.

Se presenta y te da la mano amistosamente. Su apretón es muy fuerte, pese a su apariencia normal. Claro, no más fuerte que tú.

– Mucho gusto. Yo soy Gilbert Beilschmidt.

– _Hey Gil!_ Te presento a mi acompañante, -dice el americano, y notas que había alguien junto a él. – su nombre es…

Te quedas callado. Su acompañante es una chica hermosa. Tiene un pelo rubio, corto y ondulado. También lleva gafas, por lo que supones que es su hermana. Sus ojos son de un violeta precioso. Es bastante alta, sólo le pasas por unos pocos centímetros. Te sonríe tímidamente cuando nota que la miras muy atentamente. No escuchas ni su nombre, ni lo que dice su hermano. Te quedas viendo su piel. Se ve muy suave, y también está sonrosada. Miras su delgado y delicado cuello, rodeado de un frágil collar que sujeta una piedra del color de sus ojos...

–… y viene de Canadá. Oye, ¿te pasa algo? _Buddy?_

Vuelves a la realidad y lo miras.

– No, claro que no. Me distraje un momento, sólo eso. –le respondes rápidamente.

Miras a la chica de nuevo. Sus miradas se cruzan, y ella se sonroja. Que linda.

– Oye, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? –le preguntas sin pensar.

– _Of course he wants! Come on, it's your chance, bro. __Go!_

No entendiste nada de lo que dijo Alfred, pero supones que te dio "permiso" de bailar con su querida hermana, por el modo tan entusiasta en que habló. Ella asiente y se acerca a ti. La tomas de la mano y le das un pequeño beso, lo que hace que ella se sonroje aún más.

– H-hola... –dice tímidamente. –Es una noche muy agradable, ¿no?

– Por supuesto, y más porque tengo el gusto de bailar con alguien como tú. Lástima que ya es tarde... ¿te molestaría si bailamos sólo por un rato?

– No, claro que no...

Pese a que dice eso, se ve molesta. La guías hacia la pista casi vacía y bailan unos minutos. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, por primera vez sientes lástima por tu presa.

* * *

Sin que te des cuenta, ambos se encuentran agarrados de las manos dirigiéndose hacia quién sabe dónde. Crees recordar que tú le pediste eso. La costumbre.

Encuentras un balcón vacío y caminan hacia él. Volteas a ver a tu pareja de baile, quien al parecer tiene frío porque tiembla. No tienes mucho que darle, pero aun así te quitas tu chaleco rojo y se lo pones sobre los hombros.

– ¿Eh? No tienes porque darme esto... –dice ella empezando a quitarse la prenda. La sujetas por las caderas antes de que termine su acción, lo que provoca que se sobresalte, y la sientas en la orilla del balcón. Ella se sujeta fuertemente de tus hombros, temblando.

– No pasa nada, – le dices sonriente. – yo estoy aquí.

Ella te devuelve la sonrisa. Deja de sujetarse con fuerza, y una de sus manos roza suavemente tu mejilla. Sonríe tristemente.

– Estás helado, mejor te devuelvo tu chaleco...

– No lo necesito, así que no te preocupes, muñeca.

Cuando dices eso su rostro se pone serio.

– Sólo porque esté vestido así no significa que tengas que llamarme "muñeca", ¿sabes? Sigo siendo un hombre después de todo.

_'Espera, ¿qué?'_. Eso te confundió mucho. Pero... ahora que lo notas... su voz, aunque débil, no sonaba aguda... sonaba...

Masculina.

A tú mente vienen las palabras que el chico americano dijo cuando te lo estaba presentando: _"...su nombre es Matthew. Es mi medio hermano, y vino a visitarme porque está de vacaciones. Es muy listo, ¿sabes? Estudia biología en una universidad muy prestigiosa. Viene de Canadá..."_

_'Mierda.'_

– Perdona, es que nunca me dijiste, eh... cómo podía llamarte... –le dices intentando arreglar la situación.

Todavía está serio, pero suspira y te responde "Matthew".

– Claro... Matthew, Matt... lo siento, no pude evitarlo, porque eres tan... lindo como… una muñeca, en serio... Eres... ¡lindo!

Tratas de arreglar la situación con unos halagos. Funciona, ya que el chico se sonroja y deja de fruncir el ceño. _'Bien.'_

– Bueno, Gil... ¿para qué me trajiste hasta acá?

Notas un tono de nerviosismo en su voz. Y te sientes aún más culpable. Sí, lo admites, Matt es tan _lindo_ y _perfecto_ que dudas poder hacerle algo ahora. _'El mejor plato para el final'_, que gran tontería. Si no hubiera sido él no estarías batallando con esta situación. Ahora que te das cuenta de todo no puedes evitar entristecerte. Y más porque ya no lo verás más después de esto.

– Bueno, es que la verdad quería... decirte que... – optas por decirle un poco de la verdad. –dudo que nos volvamos a ver, y pues... quería despedirme de ti porque eres muy agradable y...

– ¿C-cómo que no te volveré a ver? ¿Por qué?

Su sorpresa cuando le dijiste eso fue sustituida por la tristeza que ahora se veía en su rostro. Supones que de todas las cosas, esta era la que menos se esperaba.

– Sí, bueno... es que... no...

No sabes qué decir, ya que su decepción no era algo que tú esperabas tampoco.

Fue suerte, tal vez, lo que sucedió después. Pasos acelerados de gente llegaron a sus oídos. Ambos voltearon hacia el origen del ruido al mismo tiempo. Dirigiéndose hacia ustedes había una horda de gente con rostros asustados, y hasta adelante, que coincidencia, estaba Alfred sudando y con una expresión de terror remarcable.

– _Matthew! Are you alright?! G-get away from him you... monster!_

_'Oh, así que ya me descubrieron'_. Eso es seguro, no podías quedarte mucho tiempo ahí con más de 20 mujeres inconscientes, o incluso muertas, en tus manos. Por suerte para ti, el balcón será perfecto para escapar. Das un salto impresionante hacia la orilla del balcón, dándole la espalda a la gente, que ahora se encuentra más que paralizada del susto. Volteas a ver a Matthew, quien se encuentra a tu lado. Te mira desconcertado.

– ¿G-Gilbert, qué pasa? ¿Gilbert?

– Perdona Matt... nunca olvides que eres asombroso.

Saltas del balcón, provocando gritos por parte de la gente, y también de Matt. Te transformas en un murciélago blanco de ojos rojos. A veces esto de ser albino es muy inconveniente. Tus ropas caen al patio del edificio. Volteas hacia atrás para analizar tu escape, pero te distraes mirando la cara de asombro total del chico. Vuelas, alejándote de él.

– ¡No, Gilbert!

Te preguntas porque grita, pero aun así sigues volando sin mirar más hacia atrás. No ves cuando Matthew se aferra llorando a tu chaleco, ni cuando sujeta fuertemente a su hermano, pero sí escuchas sus gritos cuando el hermano de la chica gruñona te dispara. Oh, y por supuesto que también sientes la fría bala que sale de su arma atravesar tu ala derecha. Lo último que recuerdas de esa noche es a alguien encontrarte tirado y cansado en el suelo de su casa. Tal vez fue suerte que haya sido ÉL quien te encontrara. Agradeces tu fuerza de voluntad y al hombre, quienes son los que te salvaron de morir, probablemente.


End file.
